Compact disc technology enables significant data to be placed on a disk of limited size. While the reduction in size has benefitted overall ownership, the shape of the compact discs and the jewel cases in which they are sold and stored has so reduced the end edge area for indicating the contents of the case that storing the compact discs flat in a long stack reduces the area for indicating the contents of the jewel case to such an extent that it is difficult to review the compact discs available. Storing the jewel cases in stacks where direct case-to-case contact is had also tends to scratch and damage the jewel cases. Each time the jewel cases are manually handled, more scratches occur.
Other compact disc support and storage structures are known. In one example, an individual jewel case support can be mounted on walls to give a tile effect and to show off the cases. In another example, a vertical square edge metal stand can have a series of cuts to accommodate each jewel case, with each case held in a cantilevered fashion. This also contributes to damaging the case since the pressure points are likely to be applied to the case at locations other than the edges.
What is therefore needed is a device which strikes an advantageous balance between the need to display the compact disc jewel cases, storage of the jewel cases, and selection and replacement into a storage medium without damage.